Feeding and cutting devices for elastic strips of material adapted to be sewn to a base material as well as metering and/or tensioning devices are known to the art. Moreover, power means such as fluidic air systems (having stationary parts) pneumatic, electrical, electronic or other systems including components and circuitry thereof for operation of actuating means generally are also known in the art.
Prior art fails to show the specific assembly, compact arrangement, friction eliminating means and interconnection of parts adapted for sequential and automatic feeding and cutting cycles employing preferably fluidic power means, all mounted on a suitable bracket attachable to the sewing machine and swingable away from the stitching area.
Most pertinent prior art known to applicant consists of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,070,137 TO Jennings
1,255,501 TO Barron
2,685,854 TO Ackerman et al.
2,761,401 TO Dolney
3,011,460 TO Haff, Jr.
3,381,639 TO Miller
3,680,509 TO Miller